


You Have More Family Than You Know

by Natileroxs



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, God damnit, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, a smidge of angst, erik love your son please, peter just tell him, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: “Oh, my, god, Peter!” She hissed. “Just tell him!”X-men Apocalypse Canon Divergence because Peter should have told Erik the truth. Or at least, someone should've.





	You Have More Family Than You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble that's been sitting in my docs for ages.

“You never had the chance to save your family before, but you do now.” Erik stared at her as she continued. “That’s what I’ve come here to tell you.” She pressed her lips together and he moved his eyes across to the other person there. The silver-haired boy he remembered from the Pentagon. 

 

“And you?” 

 

It caught the speedster off guard and he struggled to gather a response. “I’m your… I’m here for my family too.” He settled on and for a minute Erik thought of what he had been about to say. 

 

What actually made him stop was Raven groaning into her hand. It was so out of character that everything honestly froze for a second. She looked almost frustrated, and not at him, but at the boy. The speedster seemed nervous and who wouldn’t be under Raven’s glare. Except if you were Erik or Charles. 

 

“Oh, my, god, Peter!” She hissed and Erik was even more confused, but also a little intrigued. What exactly did she want from the boy? “Just tell him!” All the colour drained from the newly named Peter’s face. 

 

It made everything even  _ more _ confusing. 

 

Once Raven had finally realised Peter wasn’t going to speak again, she huffed and looked straight at Erik, even as Peter clawed at Raven’s suit in an effort to stop her from speaking, with limited success. “Erik, he’s your son!” 

 

Time stopped. Erik’s eyes slowly widened. So did Peter’s.

 

All the metal under Erik’s control plummeted to the ground. Raven’s face softened, Peter’s skin was almost translucent. Peter then smacked Raven across the face. “ _ Dude! Not fucking cool!”  _ Erik then realised he hadn’t been breathing and let in a breath. Once the shock had faded his eyes begun to frantically search the boy’s face, for what he wasn’t sure. Was he looking for proof Raven spoke the truth or was he trying to find something to call her a liar? 

 

Then he saw the dark eyes of someone he lost so long ago, the ears and nose and chin of his. There was no doubt now. Yet… “I have a son?” His voice was quiet but the two heard him over their bickering. Oh, boy, Peter knew how to bicker. 

 

Peter stood up straighter, stiff as a board, and visibly gulped. Raven drove her frown into a smirk so familiar it gave him goosebumps. Erik willed himself forward towards the duo and stopped right in front of the boy. Peter flinched back. 

 

“You really are my son, aren’t you.” He held his hand out and cupped the boy’s chin, drinking the boy’s face in. “I never thought this would be possible.” 

Peter let out a light laugh but his eyes had gotten glassy. He bit his top lip a little as he struggled to form a response. “I, I know this is so sudden - ” Erik pulled the boy into a hug and the boy stiffened once again before slowly relaxing. 

 

When he heard sniffling, Erik’s grip tightened. They were like that for a few minutes before the metal bender finally let go. Peter blurred and then was back by Mystique. His face was free of tears but Erik knew there had been some. Mystique stood tall. 

 

“Are you going to help us, Erik?”

 

He thought for just a second. Then he raised his eyebrows at her. 

 

“You even have to ask. I will always fight for my family.” Peter sent him a grin. “Now, show me what you can do.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Peter sent him a salute and then he and Raven were miles away. The last thing he heard before they left was Peter whisper to Mystique, “Now I dare you to tell Kurt.” She had sent him a glare for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
